1. Field of the Invention
A design for a liquid crystal display (LCD) that reduces manufacturing costs while providing improved optical efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been an increase in demand for liquid crystal displays (LCDs) used in portable apparatuses as well as in monitors and TVs due to the LCD's small and light weight design and low power consumption. The LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel, a back light assembly that supplies light to the liquid crystal display panel, and a bottom chassis that accommodates the liquid crystal display panel and the back light assembly. The back light assembly includes various components such as a light emitting diode, a light emitting diode substrate, a light guide plate, a reflective plate, optical sheets, a mold frame including side walls that surround the sides of the light emitting diode, the light emitting diode substrate, the light guide plate, the reflective plate, and the optical sheets. Therefore, the manufacturing costs of the LCD can be large.
In order to reduce the manufacturing costs, the mold frame that is not directly related to supplying light to the liquid crystal display panel, can be removed. When the mold frame is removed, light emitted to the sides of the light guide plate is less apt to be reflected back into the back light, causing the ratio of light re-supplied to the inside of the back light assembly to be remarkably reduced, resulting in reduced optical efficiency. Therefore, what is needed is a design for an LCD where the mold frame may be omitted but where the optical efficiency is not reduced.